Losing My Religion
Losing My Religion (traducido como: Perdiendo mi religión o desquiciándome) es una canción de la banda de Rock Alternativo R.E.M perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio Out of Time. Letra Original= Oh, life, is bigger It's bigger than you and you are not me The lengths that I will go to The distance in your eyes Oh no, I've said too much I set it up That's me in the corner That's me in the spotlight Losing my religion Trying to keep up with you And I don't know if I can do it Oh no, I've said too much I haven't said enough I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing I think I thought I saw you try Every whisper Of every waking hour I'm choosing my confessions Trying to keep an eye on you Like a hurt lost and blinded fool Oh, no, I've said too much I set it up Consider this Consider this The hint of the century Consider this The slip, that brought me to my knees failed What if all these fantasies Come, flailing around Now I've said too much I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing I think I thought I saw you try But that was just a dream But that was just a dream That's me in the corner That's me in the spotlight Losing my religion Trying to keep up with you And I don't know if I can do it Oh no, I've said too much I haven't said enough I thought that I heard you laughing I thought that I heard you sing I think I thought I saw you try But that was just a dream You try, cry, why, try But that was just a dream Just a dream, just a dream... dream. |-| Español= Oh, la vida, es más grande, es más grande que tú, y tú no eres (como) yo. Lo lejos que me iré es la distancia entre tus ojos Oh no, he dicho demasiado, y lo reafirmo. Ese soy yo en la esquina, ese soy yo en el foco, desquiciándome. intentando mantenerme contigo, y no sé si pueda hacerlo. Oh no, he dicho demasiado, no he dicho suficiente. Creí haberte oído reir, creí haberte oído cantar, creo que me pareció verte intentarlo. Cada susurro, de cada hora despierto, estoy eligiendo mis confesiones, tratando de estar pendiente de ti, como un herido, perdido y ciego viejo tonto. Oh no, he dicho demasiado. y lo reafirmo. Considera esto, Considera esta, indirecta tan obvia, Considera esto, el resbalón, que me puso de rodillas, falló. ¿Qué si todas estas fantasías, van, derrumbandose? Ahora, he dicho demasiado. Creí haberte oído reir, creí haberte oído cantar, creo que me pareció verte intentarlo. Pero eso fue sólo un sueño. Pero eso fue sólo un sueño. Ese soy yo en la esquina, ese soy yo en el foco, desquiciándome. Tratando de mantenerme contigo, y no sé si pueda hacerlo. Oh no, he dicho demasiado, no he dicho suficiente. Creí haberte oído reir, creí haberte oído cantar, creo que me pareció verte intentarlo. Pero eso fue sólo un sueño, intentas, lloras, ¿por qué?, inténtalo. Pero eso fue sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño... sueño. Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Losing My Religion? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:R.E.M Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:Sencillo